Bringing in New Year's with Hotch and Emily
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: It's almost 2012 and Hotch and Emily have some exciting news, although Emily is rather nervous about telling their team.


Emily was filing through her bathroom cabinet, trying to find something for her fingers as she had began to insistently pick at them again, so much that a few had begun to bleed. It was something she did when she was stressed or worried about something although she didn't know what had compelled her to do it this time. She hadn't picked at her nails this bad since... Well, maybe that was part of why she was picking them again.

"Emily?" Hotch asked as he walked into the bathroom where the flustered brunette was making a mess of his rather organized cabinet. "What are you-" He stopped mid sentence when he got a good glimpse of her hands. "God, you're bleeding." He said, sitting her down on the toilet as he found the bandages that she'd failed to notice in her rather frantic search. He kneeled in front of her, taking her tiny hands in his, delicately wrapping the fingers that were bleeding. "What's wrong?" He asked, her hands still in his.

"It's nothing." She mumbled out and he gave her a look that told her that she couldn't lie to him. "I don't know, I guess I'm just stressed and a little... Nervous." She admitted sheepishly, lowering her glaze.

"About tomorrow night?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Emily, you know we don't have to-"

"No, I want to tell them... I'm just nervous." She smiled, just a small curling of her lips, not enough for her dimples to make an appearance. He lifted her off the toilet and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her out of the bathroom.

"How about you take a nap, sweetie." He said, as he ushered her towards the bed. Actually doing something he suggested for once, she pulled down the covers and crawled into bed, but before laying her head down on her pillow she stopped her movement and looked at him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She snapped.

"What? No, of course not. Get some sleep, I'll make your favorite for supper." That seemed to calm her and she laid her head down, snuggling in the blankets as he leaned down to kiss her softly before leaving her to rest.

"Emily!" She expected to be woken up by the caring voice of her fiancé, which is why a seven year old jumping on the bed surprised her so much.

She opened her eyes, sitting up to greet the boy and when she did sit up, Hotch was putting a small table on her lap with steaming macaroni and cheese.

"What's all this?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ears as she gaped at her favorite meal. Jack was smiling at her as he urged her to eat.

"Bringing it to you in bed was Jack's idea." He informed her and she pulled the boy into an awkward side hug, kissing his cheek. He laughed and like any boy his age, wiped it off and she laughed at the gesture.

"Thank you guys." She said and Hotch leaned in to kiss her. Jack make some sort of disgusted noise and fled the room. They both laughed at that and she quickly dug into her in bed meal.

"Hope this made you feel a bit better. You've gotta take it easy, Em." He told her, stroking her hair. She glanced up at him and kissed him.

"I'm still nervous, but you'll be right there beside me, right?" She asked when she pulled away, their faces still close.

"Of course, I'll always be right beside you." He said, kissing her again. He leaned onto the bed when he heard a clang and pulled back when he noticed that he knocked her spoon out of her now empty bowl. She giggled as he put the table on the floor.

The two agents called Jack back into their room and he firmly planted himself between them as the family had a Indiana Jones marathon. Emily fell asleep in the middle of 'Temple of Doom' and Hotch sent Jack to bed after the second movie. Once he tucked the boy into bed he curled up next to his sleeping fiancée.

"Good morning." Hotch whispered to Emily's sleeping form as he kissed her neck lightly. She giggled and turned to face him.

"Today's the day, New Years Eve." She whispered and he hugged her, kissing her hair.

"And everything's gonna be just fine." He assured her, kissing her tenderly. She gave him a small smile in return before curling back up in the blankets and he let her sleep.

Hours later in the Hotchner household, Emily was curling her black tendrils of hair as she sat on the edge of the bed in her new black dress that was bought with Hotch's credit card in an after Christmas sale. It had scoop neckline and just touched her knees as it hugged her curves in all the right places, and shades she had become more and more conscious of her midriff she pulled at it carelessly her a long while exiting the bathroom. She as always, looked stunning and even Jack was in awe as they left for the New Year's Eve party that JJ was throwing.

Emily sat in the passengers sit, slowly breathing in and out to try and calm herself. Hotch glanced over at his anxious fiancée and took her hand in his as they drove to JJ and Will's.

The trio entered the house with smiles and were greeted enthusiastically by the rest of their team who had already arrived. After greetings, Jack ran upstairs to play with Henry and Emily and Hotch found places to sit in the living room. JJ offered them drinks, Emily passed, asking for water gaining herself some looks from her teammates.

"Well, one of us has to be sober enough to drive home." She smiled, glancing over at her now frowning fiancé.

Hotch was sipping at his beer slowly as everyone was chatting and laughing as Emily remained more silent than usual.

"Hey." Derek said, startling Emily as he sat next to her.

"Hey." She replied, casting a smile at one of her closest friends.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his face serious and she glanced to Hotch talking to Dave in the kitchen.

"Nothing, Derek." She said, rubbing his arm comfortingly. He looked skeptical. "You'll see later, Hotch and I have an announcement to make and I'm just nervous about it. It's nothing bad, I promise." She smiled to reassure him before asking if he wanted another drink. He shook his head and seemed content that nothing was wrong with her and he patted her knee before getting up to chat with Garcia and Emily let out a sigh just as Rossi took his place beside her.

"How's it going, kiddo." It seemed everyone was questioning her tonight. She glanced at the clock, only half an hour until the big countdown.

"I'm just a little nervous, me and Hotch have got an announcement tonight." She repeated and Dave seemed to drop it, patting her shoulder and smiling at her.

JJ was the last one of her friends to take the spot next to her and she sighed out in relief as JJ already knew about Emily's anxiety and knew what the happy couple were announcing that night. JJ hugged her best friend's shoulders and assured her that everything was gonna be fine. Emily let herself smile at the blonde and they talked, rather hushed as JJ asked her things that referred to the small secret, as anytime she talked about it she got anxious and worried about anything that could go wrong. JJ nodded when there was only a few minutes until 2012 and Hotch found her side an she cleared her throat. JJ gave her an encouraging nod as Jack found her hand, the only other person who knew what they were announcing as he was smiling ear to ear. Hotch said they both had an announcement and let Emily take the reins as after a few deep breaths she announced:

"I'm pregnant."

And after that proud declaration, everyone was unable to congratulate her as the countdown started and as Hotch squeezed her hand and everyone smiled a weight was lifted off her shoulders as they brought in the New Year with noise as they cheered and afterwards when everyone finally settled into 2012 and watched the ball drop in Time's square, everyone was hugging her, congratulating her, everyone understanding why she'd been so on edge since Christmas, the day she found out. And as she hugged her dearest friend and the blonde held her tight, she knew that she could make it through and she knew that her past mistakes and choices were behind her and that she'd do anything and everything to have a healthy, beautiful baby in her arms.

Happy New Year.


End file.
